


Just Finish What You Started

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno shouldn’t be as surprised as he is. Jeno really shouldn’t be as surprised as he is.//Jaemin teases too much and Jeno just can't take it anymore.





	Just Finish What You Started

Jeno shouldn’t be as surprised as he is. Jeno really shouldn’t be as surprised as he is.

 

It had always been common knowledge that Jaemin was one to display affection whenever and wherever, much to the dismay of those around them. Hugs and cuddles are the most common, but kisses aren’t rare either, especially heated kisses that often made their friends whoop around them and left Jeno with a burning heat in his cheeks.

 

He’d always complain about the younger boy’s openness and how he was too shy to put their relationship on display like Jaemin did. But his boyfriend would simply laugh and call him cute and most likely proceed to kiss the living hell out of him. The affection became so consistent to the point Jeno isn’t even shocked when Jaemin hugs or kisses him in front of all their friends, or even in the middle of the campus. In fact, he had even learned to expect such affection whenever he so as much saw the younger.

 

What he didn’t expect was for Jaemin to simply dig his hand into Jeno’s boxers under the table at a restaurant where they were having dinner with some of their friends.

 

You see, the couple was no stranger to the world of human pleasure, they had had their fair share of exploring between each other and even other people in the past. It was so easy to relieve their stress when they did these types of things with each other. The simple thought of being inside Jaemin was enough to calm Jeno’s nerves and perhaps make some blood rush south.

 

They had done some wild things together, some of which Jeno wasn’t particularly a fan of, but thankfully Jaemin didn’t seem to be either. Their exploring ranged far from the boring old vanilla, though sweet and slow was indeed one of Jeno’s favorite ways of taking Jaemin.

 

Basically the two of them were very open to infinite possibilities of increasing pleasure.

 

It had started off with some usual teasing, things Jaemin would normally do. Jeno hadn’t even paid much mind to the hand rubbing on his thigh. That is until it stilled dangerously close to a certain area. The weight of the hand on his thigh and perhaps weeks without any form of release due to the hefty schedule led to Jeno’s embarrassingly hard erection. He swore he had seen Jaemin grin when he shifted uncomfortably, trying to pry the hand away without attracting too much attention.

 

They were having some discussion that Jeno didn’t even know what was about. The only thing in his mind were the feather-like fingers that had begun tracing his dick over the rough fabric of the jeans. Jeno had attempted once more to make the younger stop, this time by placing his own hand on his thigh and giving a hard squeeze as a warning. Of course Jaemin didn’t stop.

 

Jeno had been in the middle of answering a question that had been thrown at him in the conversation when Jaemin just shoved his hand down his pants. Saying the boy choked would be an understatement because he practically died by his own saliva. Funny thing is Jaemin didn’t even remove his hand. No, no, no. The boy began moving it, palming Jeno’s erection as he simultaneously wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, patting his back and faking concern.

 

So Jeno had been left to suffer with his damn boyfriend’s hand squeezing his dick in the middle of a restaurant.

 

He has to bite his lip to force any sounds down when Jaemin’s thumb presses onto the head of his dick, nail digging into the slit painfully. A glance to the side shows him the boy literally could care less about his state, because he is simply laughing and smiling with the other boys at the table. Jeno looks around and was thankful for them to at least have gotten a table in the corner where strangers would not notice.

 

Jaemin’s hand works wonders, trailing up and down his length slowly, torturing him with a mix of fast and slow strokes. There’s a familiar feeling curling in his stomach and he feels his breath quicken and a bead of sweat trail down his neck. His thighs tremble ever so slightly. Just as the coil in his stomach tightens unimaginably, just as he was about to reach his peak, Jaemin lets go. The older grunts, making some of the others turn their attention to him.

 

“Jeno, are you okay?” Renjun asks worriedly. Jeno forces a smile before answering.

 

“Yeah, just a bit- ah!” Jeno yelps when Jaemin’s hand wraps tightly around his dick again, stroking roughly, and making the older bump his knee on the table. “Sorry, I-I stubbed my to…toe. But I’m fine, just a bit… a bit tired.” The others eye him suspiciously but choose to forget about it and continue with the topic they had left off on.

 

He glares at Jaemin, who actually looks him in the eye this time. A smile that would seem innocent if Jeno didn’t know him better spreads across his face and Jeno can’t help the way his dick twitches just by looking at the younger boy.

 

It happens again, Jaemin takes him all the way to the very edge, to the point he’s a hair strand away from toppling over, before pulling away and leaving him to his dismay. Then it happens once more. Then again. By the fourth time he does it Jeno thinks he’s literally going to explode. He’s the hardest he’s ever been in his entire life and every little movement makes his dick twitch painfully

 

Jeno couldn’t be happier when everyone started getting up. He discreetly buttoned his pants and pulled down his shirt before wrapping his arm around Jaemin’s waist and secretly gripping the younger boy’s hip, hard. His happiness is short as he’s reminded they had all agreed to hang out at Donghyuck’s house and spend the night there.

 

The car ride is loud and honestly quite annoying, especially for someone with a painfully hard dick throbbing in their pants. It doesn’t help that Jaemin has his thigh tossed over Jeno’s, rubbing against his crotch “accidently” every few seconds. The older grips the thigh with both hands and squeezes as hard as he can, to the point Jaemin is secretly trying to pull his leg away from the painful hold.

 

When they get there Jeno thinks he might combust. He’s had enough of the teasing and has been on edge for way too long. He just needed to release. He thinks of going to the bathroom to relieve himself but the look Jaemin gives him when he steps toward the place send shivers down his spine and warns him not too.

 

Eventually they all agree on watching a movie together. Jeno admits he’s a bit disappointed, usually they’d play some daring games and get drunk but exam period is a bitch and they’re most likely too tired to do anything that requires too much effort. Except Jaemin but that’s understandable because he’s a bitch.

 

He’s cuddled with Jaemin on the couch while the others are spread out on the floor and on the loveseat beside the TV, almost everyone with their eyes glued on the movie going on.

 

Jaemin apparently doesn’t feel like watching the movie as his hand has yet again snaked into Jeno’s pants. It strokes even slower than the last few times and Jeno even thinks he might be able to outlast Jaemin’s patience and turn out fine. The movie continues and so does Jaemin, stroking and pressing his palm harshly against the head of Jeno’s dick.

 

The older has to bight down on the younger boy’s shoulder to muffle the sounds he was almost making as Jaemin drove him impossibly closer. And then he let go. Jeno’s chest rumbles in what could have been a growl.

 

His boyfriend doesn’t touch him for the rest of the movie. The room is quiet when the movie ends and Jeno isn’t surprised to see his friends have all fallen asleep. A quick glance at the boy wrapped in his arms reveals that he too is deep in slumber. Jeno refrains from groaning and instead rolls his eyes to display his annoyance, though there wasn’t anyone to display it to.

 

Sleep would be impossible with the pain in between his legs.

 

Jeno gets up slowly, carefully untangling his limbs from the sleeping beauty on the couch and tiptoeing towards the bathroom. He’s about to open the door when a hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him back, making him nearly scream. He calms down when he sees its only Jaemin.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaemin says harshly, though a sweet smile spread across his face. Jeno’s breath hitches when the younger wraps his arms around his neck, inching his face closer and staring deeply into his eyes.

 

“Nana, come on.” Jeno groans.

 

“What?”

 

“Just… Please.” He whispers. Jaemin’s smile widens and he huffs a small laugh.

 

“What is it, Jeno?” The younger presses his mouth against Jeno’s jaw, kissing it softly. “Do you need something?” He rolls his eyes but places his hands on his boyfriend’s slim waist anyway.

 

“Geez, Jaemin. Why are you doing this…” The older boy groans again, letting his head fall back against the wall and exposing his neck for the other boy to kiss.

 

“Because it’s fun.”

 

“Fuck you.” Jeno mutters. Despite his words his hands on the other boy’s waist remain where they are, even tightening their grip.

 

“Do you want to? Do you want to fuck me, Jeno?” Jaemin whispers before biting the tip of his ear.

 

“Fuck yes. I want to fuck you so bad, Nana.” Jeno breathes out only for him to feel Jaemin smile against his temple.

 

“Hmmm…” The younger hums as his smile increases. “No.” And then he pulls away. Jaemin fucking pulls away.

 

Jeno doesn’t even hesitate to grab the younger boy’s wrist and yank him inside a room, well aware of the sleeping boys in the living room. He closes the door and immediately presses Jaemin against it, locking him in place. A quick glance around shows him his subconscious at least had the minimum decency to go inside Donghyuck’s ex room mate’s room, an empty one probably only used to keep stuff Donghyuck gave zero shits about.

 

“Why are you acting like this, huh?” Jeno practically growls, pressing his body against Jaemin’s. “Why are you being such a brat, Na Jaemin?” And to make the older even more furious, Jaemin giggles. He giggles. A soft sound that would have made Jeno’s heart flutter in any other situation, but at the moment it only makes him angry.

 

“Because I can.” Is his boyfriend’s answer. “You trying to be all cool and tough is cute.” Jaemin continues, not fazed at all by the glare he is receiving. “We both know you’re desperate. We both know you’re just dying to touch your cock.” The younger palms Jeno’s erection through his pants to prove his point. The touch burns and it makes Jeno drop his forehead onto Jaemin’s shoulder. He makes a disgruntled sound when a hand digs into his pants, deep into his boxers, and fishes out his throbbing erection.

 

“Please…” Jeno whispers. Even if he is the one caging Jaemin, even if he is the one pinning Jaemin against the door, the younger still had him wrapped around his finger.

 

“Please what, Jeno?”

 

“Please just let me fuck you.”

 

Jaemin brings one of his hands up and traces Jeno’s jawline before settling his thumb on the older boy’s lips. They separate at the first touch and the younger doesn’t even hesitate before diving in and pressing his lips against Jeno’s, kissing him slow and sensually. Jeno loves it, loves every second of it. The feel of the younger boy’s velvet tongue against his own does wonders to his body and he can only whine into the kiss as his dick twitches and throbs in Jaemin’s hand. Eventually the younger pulls away, a string of saliva connecting the two.

 

“Fine.” Jeno looks at him with wide eyes as he sits on the bed without any ceremony. “Fuck me Lee Jeno. You did so good today, you deserve it.” The older freezes for a few seconds. He can feel his dick throbbing, he can feel the blood practically thumping in his length. He only moves when Jaemin sighs deeply.

 

Jeno presses Jaemin into the mattress, kissing him violently and desperately, unlike their previous kiss. His hands roam all over the younger boy’s tones body, digging under his shirt and feeling along his defined abs. His fingers pinch the two buds on his chest and drag out a high pitched whine from the younger, something neither of them really expected. Jaemin flushes red and covers his face with one of his arms as Jeno stares down at him wide-eyed.

 

“You like it?” He asks, shocked. In their previous adventures he hadn’t really gotten the chance to touch Jaemin like he currently was. He knew most of the younger’s weak spots but had never paid much mind to his nipples. This was a new discovery and saying Jeno liked it is an understatement.

 

He pinches the buds again, this time harder, and a moan slips through Jaemin’s lips, heading straight for Jeno’s dick. The older doesn’t wait another second to rip off the offensive piece of clothing on the younger and press his tongue against the pink buds.

 

“Je-no… a-ah!” Jaemin attempts to muffle the sounds he makes by biting down on the arm that isn’t covering his face. Jeno notices and pulls both arms away, revealing the extremely rare image of a flushed Jaemin. Na Jaemin is embarrassed, who would have thought.

 

“Fuck...” Jeno groans. His arm fishes out for the bedside table that should be empty considering no one uses the room, but boys are boys and it didn’t take him long to find a familiar small bottle in one of the drawers. His clothes stick onto his skin but he refuses to take them off. Instead, he slides Jaemin’s last few pieces of clothing off, revealing his hard erection.

 

The older presses his mouth against Jaemin’s nipple again, nearly making the boy screech, as his hand work on opening the bottle of lube and generously spilling some of the liquid onto his fingers. He pulls his mouth away from the other boy and taps his thighs in a silent request to spread his legs. Jaemin immediately complies, letting his knees fall apart.

 

“You trying to be all obedient and generous is cute.” Jeno laughs, using the younger boy’s same phrase. Jaemin slaps his shoulder with the blush still ever present. He’s about to say something when Jeno pushes a finger inside him, making his breath audibly catch in his throat.

 

Jeno fucks him slowly, trying to torture him as much as he could before his patience dies down and he adds a second finger, then a third. They work to open the beautiful boy’s hole up, to stretch him perfectly. They do more than that, Jeno can tell from the way Jaemin starts squirming, he can tell from the way Jaemin’s breaths grow quicker and quicker, he can tell by the way Jaemin weakly grasps his wrist.

When he curls his fingers up Jaemin’s mouth falls open in a silent moan, eyes lolling to the back of his head. Jeno wraps his other hand around the younger boy’s cock, pumping it along with the thrusts, curling his fingers just perfectly. When Jaemin’s grip on the sheets becomes visibly too tight and when his breathing is impossibly rapid, Jeno pulls away. Jaemin gasps and sits up, gaping at him.

 

“A taste of your own medicine.” Jeno says with a humorless smile, tapping the younger’s cheek. Jaemin pots cutely but it doesn’t affect the older, who only rolls his eyes as he hoists Jaemin’s legs up before placing his hands beside his boyfriend’s head. He smiles sweetly and kisses the younger, this time slower.

 

The kiss swallows both their moans as Jeno finally enters. Everything is so pleasant after the first thrust that Jeno can barely think properly. His length slides up and down the younger boy’s walls, hits Jaemin’s weakest spots and sends them both spiraling down.

 

It doesn’t take long for the coil in Jeno’s stomach to tighten painfully, for the warmth in his crotch to sky rocket. He’s close, the loss of rhythm in his thrusts and low grunts were enough to prove.

 

Jeno bites Jaemin’s shoulder to keep himself from moaning too loudly when he finally comes, seed spilling into the younger as his long awaited orgasm finally hits him. Its intense, incredibly so. Jeno practically sees white as he feels the coil loosen up.

 

Jaemin whines when he pulls away, tries to pull him back in. Jeno only smiles sweetly at him.

 

“Jeno… Why… I’m so close- just… ah, just fuck me again Jeno, please, I’m so close, please, please, please, plea-” Jaemin’s rambling is cut off by a soft moan as Jeno roughly pushes two fingers inside him, immediately curling up where he knows Jaemin’s special spot is. The younger is basically writhing. This was a side of Jaemin Jeno rarely ever got to see, so desperate, so filthy. He absolutely loved it.

 

The younger cries out when Jeno wraps two fingers on the base of his cock, holding back any potential orgasm.

 

“You were very mean to me today, Nana.” The older says with a bittersweet tone, thriving in the rare dominance.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Jeno. Plea-please forgive me…”

 

“Why should I?” Jeno asks with a click of his tongue, digging his fingers impossibly deeper into the younger boy’s prostate.

 

“I won’t do it again, please just let me come, just let me come, please, please.” Jaemin is practically sobbing and Jeno just can’t take it anymore. He loosens the hold on his cock to pump it just the way his boyfriend likes it. It barely takes a few seconds for Jaemin to cum with a muffled cry.

 

Jeno doesn’t stop.

 

The boy under him is sobbing, begging for him to stop stroking his dick and pumping his fingers inside him. A soft part of him wants him to give in, to stop torturing the poor boy. But this other side of him, a sadistic side Jeno barely ever got the chance to show off, wants nothing more than to see the boy under him shaking and trembling in overstimulation.

 

“Stop… Jeno, stop! Argh- please!” Jaemin tries to wiggle away but Jeno’s hands follow him, only increasing in speed and intensity. The younger sobs before crying out a word that makes Jeno immediately pull away. “Red! Red, red, red, red… It’s too much, I’m sorry, It’s too much, too much.” Jaemin continues crying as Jeno pulls him into his chest. The fact that he still had clothes on makes Jaemin seem small, delicate under his gaze.

 

“It’s okay… Hey, it’s alright. You’re fine, I’m here.” He slowly lays them both down so their heads are on the pillows, facing each other. Jaemin twitches and swears when Jeno’s thigh brushes against hi crotch as he tries to position himself. The older apologizes before diving in and kissing him deeply, different than the other times. A kiss with love, with meaning. One of those sappy romance movie like kisses.

 

“Fuck…” Jaemin groans as he stuffs his face into Jeno’s chest.

 

 

 

 

……………………………

 

 

 

 

“Do they think we’re deaf?” Renjun whispers to Donghyuck as they stand in front of the door.

 

“Nah, they just don’t have enough brain cells to process the fact that we were literally right in front of them fucking.” Donghyuck mutters. “I just want to understand how the fuck Jisung and Chenle didn’t wake up.” Renjun shrugs.

 

“They’re young.” The older makes a face. “Wait, that made me seem old.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> Till next time ;)


End file.
